


Happy Thanksgiving, you wh*re

by jabajas



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Nogizaka46 (Band), SKE48
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Holidays, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabajas/pseuds/jabajas
Summary: Jurina was a good cook. She knew it, her friends knew it--so why was it that the ONE chance she had to impress her crush, she somehow managed to f*ck up a perfectly good turkey? Maybe the universe did hate her





	Happy Thanksgiving, you wh*re

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bird

Jurina opened the oven door and was instantly assaulted by black smoke, searing heat and the stench of failure.

“Shit, shit, shit,” she scrambled to get the burnt turkey out of the oven before the smoke detector went off—

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

And there goes the smoke detector…

She dumped the very dead bird in the sink and turned the water on to cool it, then sprinted over to the smoke detector and tried to disable it. Miona was sleeping in after a tiring week at work, she didn’t want to wake her up—

“Jurina? What’s going on?” Miona’s tired, but urgent voice came from the spare bedroom.

“Nothing! Go back to sleep, everything’s fine!”

“I smell something burning.”

“Nothing’s burning, it’s just--” Finally she yanked the smoke detector off the ceiling and flung it onto the table. No more of that incessant beeping to remind her just how much she’d fucked up. That’s one problem solved. She sprinted to the windows and opened them to let some of the smoke out. She considered opening her front door too, but she didn’t want the smell of her failure lingering in the apartment hallway.

“Is it the turkey? I knew it was too much to ask you to do, do you need help?”

Jurina could hear her voice getting closer—she had to stop her.

She sprinted to the spare bedroom and got there just as it opened and she came face-to-face with the co-worker she’d had a crush on for months. Hori Miona. She was still dressed in her work clothes and her mascara had run down her face a bit from all the crying she’d done last night, but Jurina still thought she looked beautiful.

“Hi.” She tried to sound normal, but she knew she sounded a bit breathless.

“Hi…” Miona was beyond suspicious. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing’s going on.”

“Jurina…”

“I promise. I was just cleaning out the oven before I got started.”

“And the smoke alarm?”

“Has never really worked anyway, I think it’s definitely broken. Don’t worry, I’ll fix it later.”

“Okay…” Jurina knew she didn’t believe her, but she couldn’t tell her the truth. She’d made a promise last night and she intended to keep it.

So she tried to change the subject.

“Do you want to take a shower or…?”

“Oh, yeah. Um, if you don’t mind?”

“No, that’s fine. Let me just grab a towel for you.” Jurina started walking towards her towel closet, but then stopped when she realized she didn’t want to leave Miona alone to find the mess in the kitchen. “Shower’s this way.” Thankfully Miona followed her, lost in thought.

Moments later, Jurina could hear the water from the shower running and she finally breathed a sigh of relief. She grimaced at the charred turkey in the sink. If she wanted to keep her promise to Miona, she needed some help.

So, she called Churi.

“What’s wrong?” Churi greeted her.

“Why is that the first thing you say to me? I could be calling to say hi or wish you a happy thanksgiving. Happy Thanksgiving, Churi.”

“Jurina, what did you do?”

She sighed. Of course she couldn’t hide anything from her best friend.

“Miona’s at my house.”

“Miona’s at your what??” Jurina had to move the phone away from her poor ears. “What do you mean Miona’s at your house? What did you do?!”

“I didn’t do anything!” She yells, but then realizes she’s not alone in the apartment. “I didn’t do anything, I swear. So you know how we had that office get-together last night?”

“Yeah, at the bar on Third Street.”

“Right. So a bunch of us went out and it was a lot of fun—clean, HR-approved fun. No funny business, whatsoever.”

“Get to the point.”

“Right. So we got to talking about Thanksgiving, since you know, what else do you talk about the day before, right? And I tell them I was doing a Friendsgiving ‘cause my mom’s out of the country and--”

“Oh my god, did you invite her to the Friendsgiving?”

“Of course not! I’m not that brave, who do you think I am?”

“And yet she’s in your apartment right now, Jurina! She slept over, didn’t she?” Jurina stayed silent, but she knew that Churi could see right through her. “She did.” Churi laughed in that stupid cackling way that she hated. “Oh my god, you whore.”

“I did not--!” She glanced at the thankfully still-closed bathroom door and dropped her voice once again. “I did not sleep with her Churi, so can you shut up for one second and listen to me? Please? I’m in the middle of a crisis here.”

“Fine,” Churi snorted, but didn’t interrupt her any further.

“Alright. I told them about Friendsgiving and how I really wanted to cook for it, but that it wasn’t my turn this year. So then Miona mentions how it is her turn this year to cook for her family, but she’s never done it before so she’s been worrying her ass off.”

She paused long enough for Churi to think it might be okay to talk again, so her friend pointed out the obvious conclusion to her story, “So you offered to cook for her.”

“I did,” she sighed. Why did she think that was a good idea at the time? Right, because of her giant crush on one Miss Hori Miona, that’s why.

“So what’s the crisis, then? You’re a good cook, Jurina.” She was, but a cook is only as good as her tools.

“My oven’s broken.”

“Ahhh…”

“And I didn’t realize it until I’d already stuck that stupid bird in it for five hours--”

“Ooh, that Mama J special recipe?”

“Yeah. I wanted to surprise her when she woke up, but…” She sighed. Why did the universe hate her? “It smells like death in here, Churi.” She’d only whine like this in front of her best friend, so she was happy Miona wasn’t here to see her pitiful face. “I’m a good cook.”

“You are, Jurina. Okay, listen,” Churi spoke with authority, hoping to snap her friend out of her funk. “You need a new bird.”

“I do.”

“The big ones are probably out of stock by now, but you could probably grab a decent-sized one from the store near Nao’s place. In fact, let me call her now to see if she’s up--”

“Churi?” She hated to ask this, but desperate times.

“What?”

“Do you think I can… borrow the turkey you bought?”

The line went silent, and Jurina worried for a second that her friend had hung up on her. She checked her phone—no, still connected.

When Churi spoke again, she could hear her trying to control her anger. “You mean, the prime avian specimen I spent months hunting down and had to skip work to buy off of a retired farmer in middle-of-nowhere Dorchester? That turkey? You want to borrow that turkey?”

“Um…”

“Our Friendsgiving turkey, Jurina!”

“I know, I know, but I need to impress—I mean Miona, Miona needs to impress her family really badly. It’s very important, Churi.” She racked her brain for a better plea, but nothing came to mind. “She needs this?” Her voice went unnaturally high at the end and she’d be embarrassed if she wasn’t so scared. Churi had spent months looking for that bird. And she’d heard her grumbling every time she’d almost found the perfect one, only to be turned off by GMOs or whatever. She could only hope that her friend wouldn’t disown her after this was over.

In the tense silence, she noticed that the water had stopped running in the bathroom. Was Miona out already?

“Churi--”

“I’ll call Nao,” She said, then promptly hung up. Damn it.

Jurina turned to look at her disaster-zone of a kitchen. She should really clean this up before Miona sees it.

“Hey…” Crap. Did the universe hate her this much? What the hell?

“Miona, you’re done.”

“Yeah. I put the towel in the laundry basket, I hope that’s fine.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“… Is that the turkey?”

Jurina closed her eyes, then sighed and nodded in defeat. “Yes. That’s the turkey.”

Miona walked over to the sink and peered at the unidentified holiday bird. “To be fair, mine would probably look much worse than this.”

“Miona, listen…”

“No, don’t worry about it. You didn’t have to offer to help me, so I’m not mad at you. In fact, I’m really happy you did this for me.” Jurina quirked a disbelieving eyebrow at her and Miona just rolls her eyes playfully at her. “I mean, obviously I’d enjoy actually having something edible to show to my step-mom, but still.”

Miona stepped right up to her and softly grabbed the tips of her fingers, smiling cutely up at her despondent co-worker.

“It’s the thought that counts. I mean it. Thank you so, so much.” Miona ducked her head, suddenly shy. “And for listening to me last night. And for letting me stay over. And for always being nice to me at work. And--”

“It’s nothing.” Jurina was sure her ears were burning like mad from the blood rushing to them, but like hell was she pulling her hands away any time soon. “Anyone would do that stuff, you know. It’s nothing.”

“Maybe… but… you’re the only one, so.”

The tips of Miona’s ears were flushed, but Jurina knew she wasn’t faring any better.

“Um… you did impress me, by the way.” Jurina’s confused for a second, but then she realized what she was referring to and now she just wanted to go crawl under a rock. “What you were saying on the phone… I may have overheard some of it.”

Jurina’s hands were suddenly clammy and a cold chill went through her entire body. How much had she heard? Please, dear god, the universe couldn’t hate her this much, could it? This was, hands down, the worst day of her life. Of anyone’s life, she was sure.

“… Jurina?”

“Huh?” Miona had kept talking it seemed. Now she was looking up at her with an expectant look on her face. When Jurina only looked lost, Miona’s face fell and suddenly she was stepping away from her. Wait, what did she say??

“I’ll just get my stuff and go.” Hold on, what just happened??

“Miona--”

“Don’t worry about it,” she waved her off as she escaped back to the spare bedroom down the hall. Jurina took a moment to get her bearings while she was gone, but nothing made much sense. Miona had said something, something very important, and she needed to find out what that was.

She walked the few steps over to the spare bedroom before she realized it.

“Miona, what did you…” She was crying. Miona tried to wipe her face but Jurina had already seen the tears. “What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, it’s just,” Miona gestured uselessly around her. “I’m always messing up, that’s why my step-mom hates me. And I thought,” She looked up at the ceiling, tears falling freely now. “The one person who’s ever made me feel better about myself, like maybe I don’t have to bear it all alone—of course I’d mess that up by falling for you.” She dropped her face into her hands. “I’m sorry, Jurina. I’m so sorry.”

…

…

This would be a good time to say something.

This would be a really good time to say something.

Jurina, maybe you should say something.

Now.

Now, Jurina.

It took a good minute or two before Jurina could get her brain working again. Instead, she just stood there, frozen, staring out at nothing as she tried to process what Miona said.

She… liked her?

A small smile broke out on Jurina’s face.

Oh my god… Miona liked her??

“Oh my god…” Jurina snapped herself back to reality and just in time too. Miona had her bag slung over her shoulder and was getting ready to squeeze past her out the door. “Wait a second.”

Miona stopped, but probably only because Jurina was in her way.

“Can you… say that again? Please?” Miona looked at her in disbelief, so she rushed to clarify. “What you said in the kitchen a while ago, before you walked off. I’m sorry, but just one more time?”

Miona sighed, but acquiesced. “I like you, Jurina.”

Jurina’s smile threatened to break her face. “Okay. Thank you.”

Before Miona could possibly ask why she’s suddenly started acting so weird, Jurina swooped in and planted a quick peck on Miona’s lips. Miona covered her mouth in shock.

“What…?” Miona gaped at her, eyes wide.

So Jurina gently moved her hand from her mouth and kissed her again, but this time for a second longer. When she pulled back, Miona had the beginnings of a similar smile on her face.

“One more time?” Jurina asked cheekily.

Miona laughed, out of relief and surprise, but she eagerly nodded. “Yes. One more time--”

Jurina kissed her for real this time, long and hard and with every ounce of feeling she’d accumulated for her over the last few months since she’d joined the company.

Suddenly, a loud sound from the kitchen startled them apart.

They rushed out to find the biggest turkey known to man sitting on the table, a fuming Takayanagi Akane standing behind it, her hands crossed in barely-suppressed rage.

“Happy Thanksgiving, you whore!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy MioJuri Thanksgiving~


End file.
